Apologies
by zombiecake11290
Summary: Wicked thoughts and worthless efforts gradually set their mark on the face, especially the eyes. - Arthur Schopenhauer
1. Chapter 1

**Normal POV**

A girl with long auburn hair that slightly curls at the end that is tied into two ponytails on each side of her head, huge thick glasses hides her beautiful hazel eyes that have dulled over at a young age. She pulls on a navy blue blazer; it contrasts itself along with her bright orange checkered skirt that reaches an inch below her knees.

'Perfect.' She thought as she grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs with heavy and loud steps; she could've woken the whole house with how loud she was being, that is if there was anyone else who lived there.

"Good morning gramps! It's the first day of the semester today, so I thought maybe I should go to school earlier than usual." Mikan said cheerfully at a picture of her grandfather.

The girl's name was Mikan Sakura, she used to live with her grandfather but three years ago he had died in his sleep, Mikan was relieved he had died in a peaceful way and wouldn't have him go any other way.

When she was young she had gotten into a car accident along with her mother. She had survived with small wounds but her mother wasn't so lucky. That caused her own dad to fall into a state of depression, he had started to blame her for her mother's death and started to abuse her.

But when she was around 6 he had kicked her out. While she was wondering the cold snow covered streets she had passed out from the extreme cold, and there her grandfather found her and adopted her in as his own grandchild.

Mikan smiled sadly at her grandfather's picture then made her way to the kitchen. She made herself some toast and bacon along with orange juice. By the time Mikan finished eating and washing the dishes it was still only 6:30 she had plenty of time to get to school.

Mikan started her way to school, after a while of walking she started to get an odd feeling as if she was being followed, she quickly turned around to see no one there.

'Huh? I could've sworn I felt someone watching me…Oh well my mind is probably playing tricks on me again.' She thought as she made her way to school in a quicker pace.

**~Apologies~**

"First again!" Mikan thought aloud as she entered her classroom. She was always first to come to school, there was nothing to do at home so she always came early.

Though she wondered why, it's not like her school life was perfect. It's not like she has tons of friends to hang out with. It's not like she gets perfect grades…In fact it's quite the opposite, she has no friends in her school and always had horrible grades. She was considered to be an ugly nobody with nerdy glasses and braces, though the irony is she isn't even smart to be called a "nerd."

Mikan sighed as she walked to her desk in the middle row, next to the window. She really loved her seat, it was the perfect place to doze off during class and stare out the window. (if only she paid attention during class she would be getting good grades)

Mikan started to daydream again, since she has no friends the only company she has are her thoughts….Though that's not much of a good thing since she could only think of depressing things.

Slowly the classroom started to fill with rowdy students. Mikan couldn't help but smile at how much fun everyone was having with each other. Everyone in Mikan's were pretty close, like a big family. She always enjoyed watching everyone fool around with each other, though it did get kind of lonely just watching. But she was fine with that.

Suddenly the class's homeroom teacher, Narumi Anjo, skipped into the classroom wearing a frilly shirt and puffy pants with frills at the bottom. The class sweat dropped at what their teacher was wearing but otherwise continued what they were doing like nothing unusual happened.

"Good morning my beautiful students!" Narumi shouted cheerfully and of course like usual the class ignored him. Mikan would've loved to respond but she was too shy to do so.

Narumi cleared his throat and for the first time ever he shouted at his students "Everyone get to your seats and listen up!" That definitely got the students to shut up, it's not every day you see Narumi getting angry, better yet shouting.

"Now that everyone is listening I have an announcement to make, we have three new students joining our class today!" Narumi said going back to his cheerful self.

**Mikan's POV.**

"Now that everyone is listening I have an announcement to make, we have three new students joining our class today!" Narumi-Sensei said reverting to his cheerful self.

'New students? I wonder what they're like….'

Everyone in the class started to get rowdy again, I heard some people say things like "Are they boys? Girls?" "Are they cute?" "Are they handsome?" I wasn't really paying attention though since I wasn't really interested.

I continued to look out the window and daydream.

"Okay quiet down students. Come in you three!" Narumi-sensei said, and I started to hear the girls squeal in delight. I couldn't help it so I turned around to see who the new students were.

My eyes widened when I saw the new students.

'Wow…They're so handsome…' I couldn't help but stare at them…

The first boy had blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes he looked sort of European more than Japanese though. He had a smile on his face and he seemed really nice.

'Waah he looks so cute' I thought as my face started to heat up a BIT….I said a BIT okay!

The next boy had soft looking grey hair, I'm so tempted to just brush his hair with my hand, he also had these ash grey eyes with a hint of blue in them. Unlike the cute blonde, yes I'm calling him a cute blonde sue me! He had an impassive look on his face.

And the last boy with a glare on his face stared straight ahead. He had amazing crimson eyes that seem to be able to pierce through your very soul. He also had black hair that seemed disheveled.

'How intimidating… I hope he doesn't sit next to me.' Was all I could think as I glanced at the empty seat next to me.

**~Apologies~**

**Hi~ Cakey here with my very first story! I had this idea bugging me for a few days now so I decided to give it a try and write it out! (er type it) Anywaayss reviews are most definitely welcome! And so is constructive criticism! But no flames please, my heart can't take such things.**

**And in case anyone's wondering this story is going to be MikanxYoichi and one-sided MikanxNatsume. And let me know if you guys want me to add in HotaruxRuka and MisakixTsubasa!**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter ( I know it's boring and slow but trust me I'll try and make it more interesting as I go on!...Somehow….with my very uncreative mind -sob-) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! If i did I would ruin everything for you guys o3o**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but the school Mikan goes to is a rich one. She uses her grandpa's retirement money to pay for the school fees. I'm so stupid for forgetting something like this! DX Anyways big thanks to my friend who helped me come up with this chapter….If it weren't for her I'd probably be on a stump right now :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice!**

**~Apologies~**

**Mikan's Pov.**

"Ok boys, please introduce yourselves to the class!" Narumi-Sensei said cheerfully as he did a small twirl with his hands up. The students sweat dropped at that, even the new students were freaked out.

"Hi, my name is Ruka Nogi and I'm 16 years old, I hope to get along with everyone here." The cute blonde said with a small smile. 'Ruka huh…What a cute name, he reminds me of a rabbit….Ruka-pyon.' I giggled at the nick-name I made up for him. I mean come on, doesn't it suite him?

"My name is Youichi Hijiri…16 years old." The guy with grey hair-or Hijiri-kun said with a bored tone, still looking as impassive as before. 'What a weird guy.' I thought.

The whole class (well the girls) were squealing in delight as the boys introduced themselves. I think I heard someone say how sexy their voices sound, I have weird classmates.

I turned to the last guy waiting for his introduction, "sshh!" I could hear some girl shush the class, she probably really wanted to know the last guy's name too. Well the class surely did quiet down.

"Natsume Hyuuga, age 16." He said, the second the class heard him introduce himself they broke out into a murmur. I could only catch some of the things they said.

"Natsume Hyuuga? Is he the son of the principle? They both have the same last name!"

"Isn't this kind of bad? If we get on his bad side we could get expelled."

"Natsume-kun please bear my babies!"

I sweat dropped at the last one, but I quickly shook that off. 'He's the principles son? Then again I have no idea who the principle is…I really hope he doesn't sit next to me now, he may be handsome but I don't want to get on his bad side…' I thought nervously.

**Normal Pov.**

"Quiet down class! I'll be choosing their seets!" Narumi shouted over the class's murmurs. The class quieted down, not wanting to get their teacher mad again.

Narumi had a thoughtful look on his face as he looked over the class.

"Ruka-kun you may sit next to Anna-chan, Anna-chan please raise your hand." Narumi said as a girl with long pink hair and a baby face raised her hand, she had a huge smile on her face.

Ruka made his way to the seat next to Anna and sat down.

"Youichi-kun please sit next to Tobita-kun." Yuu, or as the class calls him, Iinchou raises his hand and Youichi made his way to him.

And finally we are left with Natsume. "Hmm…Natsume-kun…You can sit next to Sakura-san." Narumi said. The whole class was surprised.

**Mikan's Pov.**

"Hmm…Natsume-kun…You can sit next to Sakura-san." Narumi-Sensei said.

I was shocked, just like the rest of the class. 'Why me? Why the nerdy looking girl? Why can't it be someone else!' I thought as I started to sweat nervously, 'I guess I'm going to have to stay on his good side and not do anything wrong!'

The class had broken out into protest. No one wanted someone as handsome as Hyuuga-kun sitting next to me.

"Narumi-Sensei! You can't have Natsume-kun sit next to that 'thing'!" A girl called Luna shouted.

'Ouch. Even though she's right it still kind of hurts when she calls me a thing' I thought as I looked down at my hands hurt by her words.

"Luna-san what I say is final unless you have something wrong with it?" Narumi-Sensei said as he gave Luna an unamused look which instantly made Luna back down with a pout.

"Sakura-san please raise your hand" I heard Narumi-Sensei say, by now I could feel myself sweating a lot. Trying to encourage myself that this may not be so bad.

'It's okay, all I have to do is stay out of his way and everything will be alright, you can do this Mika-' My thoughts were interrupted by Narumi-Sensei calling my name "Sakura-san?"

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and quickly stammered "Y-yes Narumi-Sensei?"

"Please raise your hand."

"A-ah yes." I said feeling embarrassed for not paying attention as I slowly raised my hand.

Hyuuga-kun made his way to the seat next to me and he sat down without even sparing a glance at me.

"Okay class we will have free period for the new students to get themselves settled! You may go ahead and ask questions!" Narumi-Sensei said as he twirled out of the room.

As soon as Narumi-Sensei left the room Ruka-pyon and Hijiri-kun made their way to Hyuuga-kun at the same time as a bunch of girls ran up to them firing questions to them like bullets.

"Natsume-sama do you have a girlfriend?"

"Youichi-sama marry me!"

"Ruka-sama please go out with me!"

"Why are you three so sexy!"

The girls in my class creep me out sometimes….Okay maybe most of the time…

I glanced at Hyuuga-kun and each time a girl asked him a question his face just became darker and darker. 'He looks like he's going to explode' I nervously tried to scoot my chair as far as it could go towards the window, not wanting to witness Hyuuga-kun's anger.

And just as I could get as far as I could I hear an abrupt noise like a chair scraping against the ground, I turned my head to see Hyuuga-kun standing up with his hands on his desk his head bowed down leaving his bangs to cover his eyes and his chair pushed aside.

"Shut the fuck up, you're all annoying." Hyuuga-kun said as he glared at the girls with his crimson eyes that sent a chill down my spine.

Hyuuga-kun left the classroom with Ruka-pyon and Hijiri-kun trailing close behind him.

The class was silent as they watched them leave, but not too soon after the girls started to squeal.

"Natsume-sama is so cool!" They gushed with hearts in their eyes and blushes on their cheeks some girls even fainted.

"Hey 'thing'!" I heard someone say, I turned around to see that it was Luna who said it.

"Y-yes?" I asked nervously clutching onto my skirt.

"Don't you dare talk to Natsume-sama or go near him! There's no way he'd want such a disgusting thing like you going near him!" Luna said to me with a glare and authority in her tone.

I looked down to my hands clutching my skirt and frowned a little, not even wanting to answer at what she said.

"Hey! Are you even listening! Answer me!" Luna shouted making me flinch "Y-yes." I said still not looking up.

"Hmph." Luna left with a victorious smirk on her features. I sighed, 'I have a feeling things are going to be much worse from now on' I thought.

**~Apologies~**

**Mikan's Pov.**

It was lunch time and I was walking to an empty table at the corner of the cafeteria when someone had bumped into me causing me to trip and drop my food….I'd like to say I dropped my food on the ground…Let's just say I tried to drop it on the ground but missed and it ended up all over someone.

Who you ask?

Well it was none other than Hyuu- not. Ruka-pyon.

I stared terrified on the ground at Ruka-pyon with spaghetti all over his uniform and Hyuuga-kun, Hijiri-kun and another student probably a grade higher glaring at me.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Nogi-kun! I d-didn't mean to do that!" I stammered out with tears forming at the corner of my eyes, not that they could see anyways with my glasses hiding my eyes.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed my handkerchief and reached out to wipe the food off Ruka-pyon's uniform when a hand reached out and grabbed my wrist with a firm grip that made me wince.

'What a cold hand.' I thought as I looked to see who's hand was gripping me, to my terror I saw Hyuuga-kun giving me a glare. If it was possible to kill people with a glare, let's just say I'd be dead by now.

I was paralyzed with fear and could feel myself start to sweat nervously again as my eyes widened at Hyuuga-kun.

"Don't touch him." He said with venom lacing his words. I felt like crying.

"Who the hell are you?" Hyuuga-kun said tightening his grip on my wrist

I felt my words get stuck on my throat.

"Natsume, it's alright I can just go get chang-"

"Be quiet Ruka"

I heard Ruka-pyon try and calm Hyuuga-kun down.

"Answer me. Who the hell are you?" Hyuuga-kun demanded.

I gulped down the lump in my throat and answered, "S-Sakura, M-Mikan Sakura.."

"You better watch yourself…." Hyuuga-kun said with a warning tone as he grabbed Ruka-pyon and walked away with Hijiri-kun and the other student following them.

By now the whole cafeteria was staring at me and I felt like crying from embarrassment and I felt ashamed at myself for getting Ruka-pyon's uniform dirty.

'I only spilled my food onto Ruka-pyon's clothes! I even tried to clean it so why would Hyuuga-kun be so angry!' I screamed on the inside.

**Youichi's Pov.**

As I was following Natsume and Ruka towards the exit of the cafeteria I couldn't help but glance back at that nerdy looking girl. I felt a little sorry for her, I mean after all you'd never ever want to get on Natsume's bad side. 'But why should I care? I hardly even know her.' I thought as I took a final glance at the girl.

**~Apologies~**

**And chapter 2 is done! Gosh that was a lot of typing! I'm really excited for the next chapter since I have it all planned out!**

**And to clear things out, when it's in normal pov I will be using the characters normal names (ex. Natsume, Ruka, Yoichi Narumi etc.) But when it's in Mikan's pov I will be using what Mikan would call them (ex. Hyuuga-kun,Ruka-pyon/Nogi-kun Narumi-Sensei etc.)**

**Reviews are very much welcomed, and I'll even update faster if you guys review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Sorry for the late update, my internet connection has been messed up lately so I couldn't find the right moment to post an update. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice blah blah blah, you get the drill.**

**~Apologies~**

**Mikan's Pov.**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring into my ears, which wasn't much of a great awakening call.

"mm, 5 more minutes…." I said with a sleepy tone as I smashed my alarm clock with a fist, silencing it.

I could hardly sleep last night, all I could think about was what Hyuuga-kun said yesterday.

_~flash back~_

_"Answer me. Who the hell are you?" Hyuuga-kun demanded._

_I gulped down the lump in my throat and answered, "S-Sakura, M-Mikan Sakura.."_

_"You better watch yourself…." Hyuuga-kun said with a warning tone as he grabbed Ruka-pyon and walked away with Hijiri-kun and the other student following them._

_By now the whole cafeteria was staring at me and I felt like crying from embarrassment and I felt ashamed at myself for getting Ruka-pyon's uniform dirty._

_'I only spilled my food onto Ruka-pyon's clothes! I even tried to clean it so why would Hyuuga-kun be so angry!' I screamed on the inside._

_~flash back end~_

I sighed as I got up from bed trudging to my closet to grab my uniform. After putting on my uniform and grabbing my glasses I glanced at the mirror.

I wasn't that good looking at all, I have absolutely no curves, messed up hair that sticks up everywhere. I never bothered combing it, would have been a waste of effort if I did I mean what difference would there be?

I opened my mouth and stared at my braces, I've had them on for a long time now I don't even think I need them anymore. But I just left them on, I'm not wasting my money to book an appointment with the dentist to get them off.

I trudged down the stairs trying to shake the sleepiness off of me, which was working miserably.

I sighed once again and decided I'm not too hungry so I just left for school.

_At Alice Academy_ (A/N: I couldn't come up with a good name for the Academy so I stuck with this XP)

I walked into my classroom heading to my seat, I noticed I wasn't the only one here. I looked at the other person and saw Hijiri-kun.

He walked up to me and looked at me straight in the eye.

"You better watch yourself today, Natsume doesn't do well with people messing with his friends." He said with a warning tone and he started out of the classroom, but before he left he turned around and said one more thing before leaving, "Don't blame me if you end up having your life ruined."

All I could do was sit there on my seat. Wondering why he cared to tell me those things?

I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. Though I'm surprised, I thought I would be much more scared than this. I guess after having my life be filled with disappointment and sadness I'm not that scared for what was ahead of me.

How wrong I was.

**Youichi's Pov.**

I was about to leave the classroom when I suddenly turned around and told the girl one more thing before I left.

I walked towards the roof and couldn't help but ponder as I lied down feeling the cool wind blow against my face.

'What does Natsume have planned for that girl…It's probably not going to be that bad, she didn't do much to mess with Ruka, well whatever he has planned I hope I don't have to get too involved, it's probably going to be a pain in the ass.' I closed my eyes, why do I feel as though I don't want Natsume to hurt her?

'This is stupid' I thought brushing away my feelings and eventually slipping away from consciousness and falling asleep.

**Normal Pov.**

Classes have already started and it was about half-way through the day, Mikan went along with life as usual not noticing that she was being watched the whole time.

And of course Youichi being the lazy-ass he is was still asleep on the roof. And that also happens to be where Ruka and Natsume are at, ditching class of course. After the first 2 periods they had went out to search for their missing friend and eventually found him there.

Ruka stared at his two friends both of them asleep, except Natsume fell asleep while reading his manga.

'Why do my friends have to be so lazy' Ruka thought as he stared at his friends, clearly not amused. But he chuckled when he noticed Yoichi drooling.

He quickly took a picture of this rare sight with his phone. Hey it's not every day you see 'the' Youichi Hijiri drooling.

Suddenly Ruka heard the door to the roof open, he snapped his head towards it and who does he see?

"Tsubasa." Ruka started heaving a sigh, "Geez, thanks for almost giving me a heart attack." Ruka said with sarcasm.

"No problem." Tsubasa grinned.

"Where have you been?" Ruka questioned raising his eyebrow.

"Natsume asked me to spy and get some information on that nerd the other day." Tsubasa said as he sat next to Ruka.

"Nerd?" Ruka asked.

"Ya' know the ugly girl that got her food all over you yesterday?"

"Her? Why would Natsume want you to spy on her?" Ruka raised his eyebrow.

"Apparently Natsume was planning on getting back at her so he had me find some information her." Before Ruka could respond Tsubasa interrupted.

"I couldn't find anything about her except for the fact that she has no friends and never talks! I asked some people about her and they all know nothing about her, she was pretty much a boring girl!" Tsubasa complained for some reason.

Ruka was kind of shocked, he did know that the girl wouldn't have much friends but he didn't think she'd have none at all.

"Do you have any idea what Natsume is going to do to her?" Ruka asked curious.

"Most likely the good ol' usual." Tsubasa said in a bored tone laying down, probably planning on sleeping too.

Ruka sighed

He had no idea that what they were soon going to do just may be much worse than they thought.

**~Apologies~**

**Oh I'm so mean leaving it here, honestly I want to write more but I think it's better to let you guys wait in the suspense of what will happen next. Don't worry the next chapter will be up soon!**

**So here's a question for my dear readers, just what exactly does Natsume have in plan for Mikan? Here's a hint it involves one of Ruka's animal friends. **

**Anyways reviews are most definitely welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! We are back with an update! I don't really have much to say so let's just jump right on to it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and never will!**

**~Apologies~**

**Normal Pov.**

_At Alice Academy_

It was the last period of class and everyone are staring at the clock waiting for the bell to ring signaling the end of school.

It's been two days since Mikan got her food all over Ruka and was told to watch herself by Natsume.

She sighed, Mikan glanced at the empty seat beside her then at the other two seats where Ruka and Youichi are supposed to sit, emphasis on supposed.

Ever since the incident the three boys would stay for the first two periods and then disappear somewhere, probably ditching class.

Mikan sighed again and couldn't help but worry.

'Was what I did really that big? I apologized to Ruka-pyon didn't I? And it's only spaghetti, they don't have to skip class.' Mikan bit her lip.

Mikan heard the bell ring meaning that school has officially ended, Mikan hurriedly packed her stuff and quickly walked off in a rush.

She has work every day after school, what? You don't think she can pay her bills with her grandpa's retirement money? Of course not, she needs those for college.

As Mikan rushed to work she didn't realize that she was being followed by four figures. And who are these suspicious figures? Well it's pretty obvious, Natsume and his little gang.

Mikan finally arrived at a five star restaurant and headed for the back door, now before you go off thinking "Wow Mikan works as a waitress at a 5 star restaurant!" No she's not a waitress, she works in the kitchen and now your all going "Wow Mikan's a chef?" No she's not that great at cooking.

If you haven't guessed yet, she washes the dishes and takes out trash. Since that's pretty much the only thing she's good at, cleaning.

The boys of course had easily assumed she was a waitress and were amazed, but of course after a while of watching Mikan work through the back door of the kitchen they figured out that she only cleaned the dishes.

And all Natsume could think of was how perfect his plan would be.

**Mikan's Pov.**

Today was a busy day at the restaurant so I had to clean the dishes faster since they just kept on piling up. I didn't particularly like my job, but even though it's only washing dishes I got a pretty decent pay.

"Mikan, bring the clean dishes over here!" I heard a chef say.

I turned to the huge stacks of clean dishes, she doesn't expect me to bring all these dishes does she?

"Everything?" I asked frowning a bit.

"Yes everything!" She shouted back.

I gulped, I grabbed all of the dishes hoping my clumsiness wouldn't take over my body and make me drop the dishes.

As I walked by the back door to get to the chef, from the corner of my eye I saw something come out of the door.

**Ruka's Pov.**

We saw girl pick up the dishes to bring it to the chef on the other side of the kitchen and Natsume turned to me and whispered.

"Be ready to let it loose she's coming by the door soon" (Oh haha, shut up you perverts he didn't mean it that way)

I glanced at the mouse in my hands, I've always had a way with animals and I really loved them. So I don't really feel good letting my friend go in there.

"Ruka, now!" Natsume whispered-shout, if that even makes sense.

I quickly set the mouse down and watched as he darted through the door and towards the girl.

**Normal Pov.**

The mouse ran towards Mikan circling around her and Mikan being afraid of mice screamed and fell trying not to step on it, all of the dishes fell onto the floor breaking.

Around this time about most of the kitchen's chefs stopped what they were doing to look.

"Mouse!" A chef called out "Catch it!" Another shouted. And thus starting the grand chase.

Mikan ran past chef's bumping into some and she even crashed into a waiter holding food, causing her to get it all over her.

The mouse ran everywhere bumping down plates and glasses, jumping into food and sinks filled with water leaving trails of water and food everywhere, at some point a chef slipped on a puddle of water and hit another chef carrying food causing the food to get everywhere.

While everyone was in a craze to find the mouse Mikan spotted it by the back door and dove to it, and she managed to catch it.

"Caught it!" Mikan shouted with triumph.

Around this time the manager of the restaurant came out.

"Mikan Sakura!" He shouted staring at the girl covered in water and food, and in her hands was the mouse.

Now what else could the manager think other than the fact that Mikan was the one who caused this mess and let the mouse in?

"Mikan Sakura, did you do this." He asked in a menacing tone

"Eh?" Was all Mikan could say with colour draining from here face.

"E-eh. N-no it w-wasn't me!" Mikan stammered.

"Don't lie you. You caused this mess! We have a restaurant filled of customers waiting for their food and now they won't be getting them, do you realize how much is spent in this mess!" The manager shouted at Mikan not even waiting for her to reply.

"Get out! Get out! And bring the rat with you!" He shouted.

Mikan at the verge of tears grabbed her stuff and ran out of the kitchen through the back door, mouse in hand.

The second she stepped out of the kitchen the mouse jumped out of her hand and ran to the corner.

"Ah! W-wait!" Mikan called and chased after it once she got to the corner she saw Ruka, Natsume, Youichi, and Tsubasa there. And in Ruka's hands was the mouse.

"Eh? Why are you guys here?" Mikan asked bewildered.

"A-ah um we were walking around here and uhh m-my mouse jumped out of my hands and we er- chased after it!" Ruka said stumbling over his words looking anywhere but at Mikan.

Mikan nodded slowly wondering why Ruka was so nervous.

"So uh- why are you so dirty?" Ruka asked knowing fully well why she was covered in food.

"A-ah, umm I slipped while I was at work! Yeah that's right! U-um and I was sent home to change y-yup!" Mikan said in a haste trying to come up with a white lie.

'Why is she hiding it?' The boys thought.

Mikan looked down thankful that her glasses covered her eyes, she felt so embarrassed right now blushing in shame she could feel the tears forming at the corner of her eyes and she found it hard to breathe, it felt like there was a rock in her throat.

She couldn't take it anymore she started making her way home

"Um s-sorry I should g-get going…" Mikan said her voice cracking and she broke into a run.

Little did she know before she took off someone tried to reach for her arm but stopped halfway.

"Youichi?" Tsubasa asked staring at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." Youichi said as he turned to Natsume "What's wrong Natsume, you were quiet the whole time."

"It's nothing Youichi, let's go I'm getting tired of standing around." And with that they left.

Without anyone knowing Youichi took a last glance to where Mikan ran off to.

**~Apologies~ **

_Mikan's room_

**Mikan's Pov.**

It's already pass midnight and I'm on my bed curled into a ball tucking my knees in while I held onto a pillow and stuffed my head into it letting my tears get it wet I didn't even bother taking a bath or getting changed so I'm still covered in food. I'm so embarrassed thank god Ruka-pyon and the others didn't see me in the kitchen, if they did I'd never live it down.

'What am I going to do now?' I thought to myself finally pulling my face away from the pillow and wiping away my tears.

'I need the money to pay the bills and I'm never going to touch my grandpa's retirement money. He had it there for me to pay for school and my college.' Mikan thought miserably

'I'm going to have to find another job, but how am I going to do that? I have no special skills I can't even have a job as a cashier or waitress!' I sighed.

I was so exhausted from crying I just went to bed without bothering to clean up.

**~Apologies~**

I woke up to the sun seeping through the windows and onto me, I winced at its brightness. I laid there in bed waiting for my eyes to adjust to the brightness and when it did I saw that it was already in the afternoon.

'Good thing it's a Friday or I'd be lat-….Crap' I thought as I slowly came into realization and my face drained of colour.

I basically missed half of school.

'This is bad, I've never absent from school! I must've slept through my alarm clock!' I internally screamed running around my room.

I sighed and decided to take a bath and go of for a walk to clear my head.

After my bath I grabbed a beige oversized turtle neck sweater and slipped on some black baggy pants and headed out.

I walked around the neighborhood admiring the calm and peaceful surroundings and eventually arrived at an opening with trees everywhere. She stared at the trees smiling and she eventually entered it, heading to the place in the forest she loved best.

The place where she could show her true talent without having anyone be there to see.

**~Apologies~**

**GOD I'm so sorry for making you guys wait, I'd come with a good excuse but really, I haven't been updating because of homework. I know lame excuse, but I'm really sorry! Well atleast todays a Friday so once I get home from school I'll start on the next chapter!**

**So here's a question for you guys! What is Mikan's true talent? Or should I call it passion? Anyways what is it? If anyone gets it right or even close to it I might post a one-shot of whatever pairing you like! And maybe add a little something in the next chapter ;) good luck!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again guys! Iarepiggie guessed Mikan's talent right so I will be writing a one-shot of the pairing she likes, hopefully she replies to my message telling which pairing it is! And about that little "something" I said that I was adding in this chapter, it might have to wait till the next chapter! Sorry about that.**

_**Italics: singing plus flashback**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or the song used in this chapter!**

**~Apologies~**

**Normal Pov.**

Mikan's feet stepped onto the autumn leaves falling from the trees leaving crunching noises that sounds soothing to the ear.

Mikan weaved around trees looking like she was just wondering around aimlessly but she had a destination in mind.

It had been hours since Mikan had started her journey but she didn't notice, all she could think of was her destination. With each step she took her tiny smile became wider and wider.

Mikan's small smile transformed into a huge grin.

Before Mikan's eyes was a huge patch of land that seemed to go on for miles and miles, there were flowers everywhere all of different types and many assortments of colours. Pink, blue, purple, yellow, white you name it, it's there! And in the middle of it all there was this enormous tree with beautiful autumn coloured leaves.

Mikan giggled as she walked around with her arms spread out feeling the wind blow against her face.

She had found this place as she aimlessly wondered the woods a few months after her grandfather died. She loved coming here whenever she was feeling lonely, the sight just made her feel so at peace.

And most of all, she loved coming here just to sing. Sometimes she brings her guitar and plays a slow song as she lay down against the lone tree.

Mikan made her way to the tree and sat against it feeling the wind continue to blow, she slowly closed her eyes and breathes in the smell of the air. Her smile becomes sad as she got up and held her hands to her chest.

'It hurts.' Mikan thought sadly.

Mikan opened her mouth and began to sing, with her melodious voice that echoed around the area.

_When night arrives lights are lit in this town_

_The sound of creaking wheels _

_They echo as I walk_

_With no destination in mind_

_There is nowhere that I can go_

_For what reason was I born?_

_Why is my heart a colour of silver?_

* * *

_Mikan at the age of 4 cried into a pure white bed holding onto a women's hand for dear life._

"_M-mama, please don't l-leave me…" Mikan choked between sobs._

"_I n-need you…" Mikan looked up tears running down her cheeks her eyes shined with tears her lip trembled._

"_Miki I love you…Please don't cry, you look most beautiful with a smile on your face…" Mikan's mother replied using Mikan's nickname she gave her with a small smile her voice growing weaker and weaker._

"_Miki, remember…No matter what…I love you...I'm sorry I can't keep our promise…" Her eyelids slowly slid shut and her pants for air stopped._

"_Mama?..." _

_The beautiful hazel eyes that once shone bright with happiness dulled with not a single trace of light left and only pain and sorrow._

* * *

_A long time ago that person told me_

"_You are a special doll"_

_So that I may be praised by him, I must dance and sing_

_Even now, I will continue to sing_

_I will sing, even if she never wakes up and open her eyes again_

* * *

"_Mikan my beautiful daughter, you look so much like her, your mother." A man said with a soft smile masking the crazed look in his eyes. "Come here honey, sing, sing like your mother used to, dance like she used to."_

_Mikan turned around to her father and danced and sang._

_Even if her father looked at her like she was her mother, and not Mikan._

_She continued to sing even if he may never look at her like his daughter again._

'_I'm not Mama, Papa….'_

"_You filthy doll! You killed my wife! Your hands are tainted with the blood of my love!" A man shouted in hysterics hitting his daughter with a wine bottle._

_The girl sobbed "It hurts…Papa it hurts…I'm sorry I'm sorry….Please I beg you, it hurts papa…" the girl stammered out between sobs as she kept getting hit._

"_Sing! Sing like her!" The man shouted hitting her in the head causing the bottle to break._

_The girl danced._

_The girl sang._

_Even if blood dripped from her head._

_Even if she couldn't stop the tears._

_Forever, she would sing for him_

* * *

_For what reason was I born?_

_Only to sing for eternity_

_Someday, I will fall into slumber and_

_Go to the same wonderful place in which she has gone_

_My wish is not granted_

_Living to sing alone has broken me*_

Mikan's singing came to a stop as tears flowed from her eyes, she crumpled to the ground and hugged her knees and cried as the memories flowed back.

She sang, danced, and then cried. An endless cycle she had to go through.

All on her own.

**~Apologies~**

It was Sunday and Mikan laid on her bed her eyes closed, she sighed. Usually around this time she would be at work but she doesn't have a job anymore, which seems to be a problem seeing that she has to find a job soon.

"What am I going to do?" Mikan thought aloud as she turned around. Mikan stared at the wall and decided to go out to town to find a job.

She got up and put on a regular long sleeved shirt with pink hearts dotting the middle and black khaki short. She tied her hair into a sloppy ponytail and grabbed her glasses and set off.

Of course Mikan being Mikan wondered around town finding many places she could get a job at but being too shy to actually ask for a job.

'I'm such a failuuree!' Mikan wailed as she covered her face with her hands as she wobbled to her door until she stepped onto something.

Mikan looked down to see a packet. Mikan raised her eyebrow and picked up the packet and entered her house.

She sat down on the dining table in the kitchen and opened he packet and inside, was another packet.

'uh..' Mikan sweat dropped opening the smaller packet somewhat expecting another packet but what she saw surprised her.

"What in the name of holy peanut butter pickles!" Mikan shouted eyes growing wide at the contents.

Inside the packet was money. Enough money to last her 3 weeks.

'Who in the right mind would send me something like this!' Mikan thought as she caught a glimpse of paper peeking out of the smaller packet.

She picked it up and it said 'I'm sorry.' But it wasn't signed.

Mikan was confused, why would this person be sorry? She searched through the packets trying to find evidence on who might have sent the packet but found none.

Mikan huffed in frustration and pouted, there was no way she could take this much money. She sighed and placed the money back in the packet and decided to watch tv. She didn't want to think too much about the money and worry about it another time.

**~Apologies~**

**Mikan's Pov.**

_Monday (Gakuen Alice)_

Mikan sighed as she stared at the board with a blank face. There was a meeting between the teachers so Narumi-sensei left the class with free period.

I glanced at the empty seat beside me then at two other empty seats. The second Narumi-sensei left the classroom the boys had left, probably to ditch again.

Mikan averted her eyes to the window and stared outside.

"What should I do…. I really need to find a job…" Mikan sighed and closed her eyes.

"Um…" Someone with a girlish voiced mumbled behind me, this caused me to jump grabbing onto my chest as if I was having a heart attack. I turned around and a girl with pink hair and a baby's face came into view, 'Waahh she's so cute.'

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" The girl bowed apologetically.

I quickly waved my hand not used to someone bowing down to me "A-ah no it's okay! I-im j-just easily scared sorry…" I mumbled quickly but somehow she managed to understand.

"No no! You don't have to apologize anyways I heard you talking about finding a job, yes?" The girl asked smiling.

"Uhm yes, I kinda need a job right now…" I said

"That's great!" She grabbed onto my hands "E-eh?" I squeaked and sweat dropped.

"You see, the café my parents own have been short on members lately and our best waiter became ill so I was hoping maybe you could take his place? Pleease oh pretty please I beg you!" She started to wave my hands up and down.

"U-uhm o-okay" I mumbled. She squealed in response.

"Really? Thank you thank you!" She started shaking my hand harder.

"U-uhm I think my arm may rip off if you continue to shake it." I said

"Oops, hehe my bad." She let go of my hand and rubbed the back of her neck looking sheepish.

"Oh! My name is Anna Umenomiya, just call me Anna!" She smiled

"M-my name is Mikan Sakura." A small smile appeared on my face.

"Nice to meet you Mikan-chan!" She giggled, "Like wise." I said my smile becoming bigger.

Anna-chan quickly wrote down the address of the café and gave it to me.

"Meet me at the address on Saturday at 1 okay?"

I nodded and watched her walk away waving at me.

I continue to stare at where she had just been and couldn't help the huge smile creeping on my face.

'Did I just make a new friend?'

**~Apologies~**

The week flew by and it was Friday, I couldn't contain my excitement for tomorrow that I found myself skipping to class.

When I was about to grab the door knob it had opened suddenly and I came face to face with none other than Hyuuga-kun.

I gulped and stared terrified at him as he stared at me with his cold eyes.

"Are you going to move or what? You're blocking the way." He said with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"S-sorry…" I quickly stepped out of the way and watched as he left with Ruka-pyon and Hijiri-kun following him.

For some reason I couldn't stop myself for what I was going to say next.

"U-um! Hyuuga-kun!" I shouted he didn't turn around but stopped walking. I took this as a sign to continue.

"Thank you." I said, this time he turned around. "What for?..." He questioned.

"Um…I don't know why but I feel as though you're the one who left the money at my door!" I said

"Hmph, believe whatever you want I have no business giving you money." He said looking annoyed again.

I smiled softly, "Thank you anyways."

"Whatever let's go, Ruka, Yoichi." He said walking away, Ruka looked at me apologetically and followed Hyuuga-kun. But Hijiri-kun stayed there staring at me.

"U-um….Is something the matter?" I asked fidgeting.

"Nothing, ugly." He said walking away.

It took me a few seconds to process what he had said.

"Whaat! How rude!" I shouted at him, I pouted and stomped into the class.

**~Apologies~**

**The song Mikan sang is called "Dolls" by Kagamine Rin here's a link http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=DelhT94I1w0&feature=related**

**God you guys have no idea how much I want to continue but you're all going to have to wait till next chapter! **

**Anyways, I'm kind of worried. Right after I finished typing out this chapter my friend told me I have been spelling Yoichi's name wrong! When I first learned about Gakuen Alice I've always called him Youichi but one day someone told me it was actually Yoichi so I went with that.**

**But now my friend tells me it's actually Youichi! I'm confused here, could someone clear it up. I really don't want to be spelling his name wrong XO**

**Anyways reviews are always welcome, in fact please do review! I'll update faster if you do!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And we're back with chapter 6 of Apologies! God you guys have no idea how sorry I am for not getting this done sooner! When I looked back at this fic I literally cringed at how bad it was so I decided to just delete it but after seeing how many of you wanted me to continue though it took me quite a long time I decided to redeem this story and continue updating!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! **

**~Apologies~**

**Mikan's Pov.**

It's finally Saturday and I'm hopping around my house waiting for noon to come.

I flopped onto my bed and squealed.

'I'm going to be working with Anna-chan as a waitress!' I screamed into my pillow.

Until the words I just thought sunk in.

Waitress…..

I've had a job as a waitress but it didn't even last three days.

I kept writing down the wrong orders and even if I did I brought the food to the wrong table and I also tripped a lot destroying the plates.

All my excitement quickly drained and was replace with panic

'What do I do!? I can't be a waitress! I'm going to disappoint Anna-chan!' I started running around the house in a panic and me being me, tripped.

Good thing I landed on the couch. Bad thing I stabbed my toe against the table.

"Ooww" I groaned and held onto my toe. 'Why am I so clumsy.'

I laid belly down on the couch and decided to cool down my nerves. (along with my throbbing toe)

I stared at the clock "12:36…. I might as well get ready now." I sighed and went to my room to get changed.

I wore a red plaid button up shirt that seemed a little too big for me and baggy jeans*. I grabbed my glasses and a small sling bag and headed out.

**~Apologies~**

And now here I am standing in front of a cute café that's called "L'heure du thé de poupée" It probably meant something in French.

"Mikan-chan is that you?" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned my head to see Anna-chan staring at me at the door of the café wearing a red vest over a white dress that shows her shoulders and a huge bow on her head

"Anna-chan? You look so cute!" I told her as I walked towards her. She giggled and replied with a thank you.

"I'm glad you came! Come in we'll get you prepared for today!" Anna-chan said as she pulled me into the café.

"We?" I asked as I looked around the café, it was very cute café and there was a lot of customers.

"Yup!" she pulled me towards a girl with faded red-pink hair "Misaki-chan! Our newest member is here!" She shouted.

The girl called Misaki turned around and smiled brightly when she saw us. "Hey! So you're the newcomer huh?" She said eyeing me taking in every inch of my body, making me fidget.

"Hmm….We're gonna have to fix her if she's going to work here Anny…" She said.

'Fix?...' I stared at her dumbfounded and as if she knew what I was thinking Anna-chan said, "By fix Misaki-chan means to doll you up, you know? Make you prettier." Even though Anna-chan had good intentions when she said that it still hurt.

"Anyways, the name's Misaki Harada! But just call me Misaki." Misaki-chan grinned.

"U-um my name is Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you." I said fidgeting.

"Mikan-chan huh? What a cute name, and the pleasure is all mine!" Misaki said.

"So Misaki-chan when are we going to fix Mikan-chan?" Anna-chan asked.

"Right now duh!" Misaki-chan said as she walked towards the employee's lounge, Anna-chan and I following her.

"E-eh!? But we're not on break Misaki-chan!" Anna-chan exclaimed. "Ooph!" Misaki-chan just threw some clothes at Anna-chan.

"Go get changed Anny we're heading out!" Misaki-chan said as she headed to the bathroom to change.

"Hmph" Anna-chan pouted as she followed suit "Mikan-chan just stay there okay!"

"Um..Okay…"

I sat down on the couch. 'Misaki-chan seems really nice, and maybe a little hyper. I can see why she's friends with Anna-chan.' I giggled at the thought.

"What are you giggling about?" I turned around to see Misaki-chan standing there ready to go wearing black skinny jeans and a dark red shirt that showed her shoulders and a ribbon right below her chest.

"Wha-! You're quick!" I shouted at her surprised.

She snickered at how surprised I was, "You'll get used to it."

**Normal Pov.**

"So what were you giggling about hm?" Misaki asked Mikan

"Uhm nothing.." Mikan said averting her eyes away from Misaki. She raised her eyebrow but didn't question it.

"So, tell me about yourself Mikan-chan." Misaki said as she sat next to Mikan.

"Uh... I don't know what to say, sorry…" Mikan said looking sheepish 'it's like I forgot everything about myself.' Mikan sweat dropped at the thought.

"Hmm, tell me do you have any siblings? How many family members do you have? How did you meet Anny? Why do you wear such thick glasses ?Favourite food? Favourite color?" Misaki started shooting Mikan with so many questions she couldn't keep up.

"Umm..." Mikan mumbled her eyes spinning.

"Oops…Sorry I tend to do that, hehe." Misaki scratched the back of her neck.

"Um first question how many family members do you have?" Misaki asked.

"Umm….One?" Mikan said unsure of herself. "One?" Misaki asked.

"Umm well I have a grandpa but he's not alive anymore…." Mikan said as she looked down on her lap her smile faltering.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mikan-chan…What about your parents? Siblings?" Misaki asked.

"No siblings…My mom's gone too and I have no idea what happened to my dad…." Mikan wasn't smiling anymore, instead she had an indifferent look on her face.

"Oh…I'm so sorry I asked.." Misaki felt bad for asking these questions.

"It's okay.." Mikan offered Misaki a forced smile.

"Hey, if you ever feel lonely I'm here for you!" Misaki held onto Mikan's hand with a huge smile, "Now that you're working here you're part of our family!"

Mikan was surprised by what Misaki said but still smiled, "Thanks." Misaki grinned in response.

"If you two are done with your touching moment I believe we've got a mall to be heading to?" Anna said from the door with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah don't get your knickers in a twist." Misaki rolled her eyes, she grabbed Mikan and headed out the door.

"K-knickers!?" Anna exclaimed as Misaki and Mikan giggled.

**~Apologies~**

The three girls arrived at the mall and were already going through many stores looking for clothes for Mikan.

"Hmm, what do you think Anny plaid or stripes?" Misaki asked as she held out two different shirts.

"Polka dots." Anna's response earned a smack to the head.

"I said plaid or stripes idiot! And polka dots will just make her look childish!"

"And plaids and striped won't?!" Anna exclaimed in response, "No duh!" Misaki shouted.

As the two continue to bicker Mikan was staring at a white hoodie with a puff ball at the back of it and its hood had rabbit ears.

"Cute..." Mikan mumbled softly but loud enough for Anna to hear.

"You like it? I'll buy it for you!" Anna said as she shoved her hand at Misaki's face to get her away.

"Ooph! Met yur hamf off!(Get your hand off)" Misaki slapped Anna's hand away.

Mikan sweat dropped, "I-it's okay you don't have to buy it, I don't want you to waste your money.." Mikan said.

Misaki burst out in laughter, "Of course we're wasting our money on you! There's no way you could pay since you're pretty much broke! And there's nothing you can do to stop us." Misaki said as she grabbed the hoodie and paid for it.

-A few- I mean a thousand clothes later-

The girls were walking around with their hands filled with bags and bags and bags...

"Uhmm, where are we going Misaki-chan?" Mikan asked as she followed the elder.

"We're getting you contacts, we need to get rid of those glasses."

"E-eh, no thanks I'm good with my glasses…." Mikan said with worry in her voice.

"No way! We're getting rid of them, I don't even know what colour your eyes are."

"They're brown, so how about we forget about the contacts?" Mikan asked with a hopeful glance at Anna.

"You agree right Anna-chan?"

"Hehehe, nope," Anna giggled.

'God, kill me now.' Mikan thought as she was dragged away to get her contacts.

**~Apologies~**

**Mikan's Pov.**

**Misaki's house**

"Hey Misaki-chan could I borrow your kitchen?" Anna-chan asked Misaki-chan.

"Hm? Yeah sure go ahead." Misaki-chan said as she combed my hair trying to get rid of the knots.

"Jesus Mikan what did you do to your hair, it's like you just decided one day to chew gum and stuff it in here." Misaki-chan said as she tried to untangled my hair.

"Um..Well I don't comb it…." I said as I stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"What!? When was the last time you combed your hair?" Misaki-chan asked.

"Hmm, I don't remember..." I said thinking about it.

"WHAT!?" Misaki-chan shouted in my ear as she ripped the comb through my hair.

"Ow!" I groaned as tears started to form at the corners of my eyes.

"Oops, sorry at least the knots gone."

"It's fine." I said as I rubbed away the tears.

Misaki-chan sighed, "Jeez Mikan you have to take care of your hair." She said as she poured some kind of hair product on my hair and continued combing.

After a while my hair was ridden of knots and looked straighter and neater than before.

"Done! So what do you think Mikan?" Misaki-chan asked as she stared at me proud of her work.

"Wow…" Was all I could get out of my mouth.

Misaki-chan grinned and shoved a bunch of clothes into my hands, "Try this on, the bathrooms across the hall."

I walked to the bathroom and tried on the clothes. (I've decided to leave what clothes she's wearing to you guys beautiful imagination)

I walked out of the bathroom and into Misaki-chan's room.

"Umm, is this okay?" I asked Misaki-chan who turned her head to me, before I knew it she was squealing.

"Mikan you look so cute!" She squealed and brought me into a bear hug.

"…..Misa-….Choking me…" I gasped out.

"Oops! Sorry…" Misaki-chan smiled apologetically.

"Anyways Mikan-chan you look so cute! Now all we need is to get rid of those glasses…." Misaki-chan mumbled the last part but I still caught it.

I gulped as Misaki-chan eyed me evilly, "Uh….You will never catch me alive!" I shouted out the last part as I zoomed out of her room.

"How about I catch you dead then?!" Misaki-chan shouted as she chased me around the living room. At that moment the door to the kitchen swung open and Anna-chan came out, "Who's dead-" She asked alarmed, until she saw me she instantly squealed.

"Is that you Mikan-chan? You look so cute!" She ran up to me and hugged me.

"No it's Mikan-chan's twin sister Miki." Misaki-chan said sarcastically. Anna-chan stuck her tongue out at her.

"Anyways Anny now that you've got her grab her glasses!" Misaki-chan shouted as she pointed at my glasses.

"Roger roger!" Anna-chan saluted and tried to take off my glasses as soon as she did I quickly hid my eyes with my hands.

"Aw come on Mikan show us your pretty eyes." Misaki-chan whined as she try to pry my hands away from my face.

"N-No!" I shouted silencing them both as I crouched down and hid my face in my arms.

I could feel Misaki-chan crouch down next to me. "Why not?" she asked, I could feel their stares piercing holes through me. Urghh this is so embarrassing, "I'm not used to not wearing glasses….When I wear glasses it's like I'm looking through a window."

"A window?" Anna-chan asked.

"I'm cowardly and I hate facing reality head on, so when I wear glasses it's like I have a wall of protection for me… I guess that's sorta silly but it's just a thing I've grown used to."

I felt arms wrap around me and I looked up to see Anna-chan hugging me, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you felt that way! Don't worry Misaki and I will quickly buy you some new glasses okay? For now can you please wear the contacts? Just for a day!" I sighed and nodded my head at them.

Anna-chan started to squeal and hug me tighter.

"Awww, You look adorable without your glasses! Hey can I draw freckles on you? I think freckles are cute-"

Anna-chan got silenced as Misaki-chan hit her head.

"Shut up for 5 seconds will you? I know it's hard but at least try." Misaki sighed out. I couldn't help but giggle at Anna-chan's expression.

"Sorry Anna-chan but I'd rather not have any fake freckles." I breathed out after my small giggling fit.

"Owch Mikan that hurts!" Anna-chan said in mock hurt, "Call me Anna! We are officially sisters and in return I'll call you Mikan…Or maybe even mouse!" She added the last part in a rush.

"Mickey mouse?" Misaki-chan asked.

"Yeah Minnie mouse!"

"I said Mickey… Anyways if that's the case, Mikan just call me Misaki!" Misaki turned around and faced me with a grin.

I looked at both of them my head turning slowly from side to side, then my face broke out into a grin.

**~Apologies~**

**Mikan's Pov.**

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to "Mikan freaks the fuck out!" Where you viewers get to invade Mikan Sakura's personal bubble and watch as she freaks the fuck out!

Haha, very funny Mikan.

I sighed as I paced back on forth in front of the classroom, today I had actually brushed my hair properly as Misaki had instructed and I let it down instead of leaving it in it's twin tails and now I'm wearing my contacts. Which on a side note I spent 30 minutes of whining about how much it'll hurt when I put it on and surprise it didn't.

I sighed and finally decided to head over to the bathroom and just stick with my glasses, as I was about to turn around I saw someone make their way to the classroom.

As I continued to panic the person made it to the door and was staring at me. Now that I could see his face, the person was apparently Hijiri-kun.

He stared intently into my eyes and I sort of shrunk under his gaze.

"Uh…Is there something on my face?" I asked timidly.

"Who the hell are you." Hijiri-kun said bluntly.

I stared at him and muttered "Is he an idiot?" To myself but Hijiri-kun had apparently heard me. "Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I can't punch you." I swear I could hear a vein pop from him.

I sighed, "I'm Mikan Sakura…Ring any bells? The girl who accidently spilled spaghetti all over Nogi-kun…. I'm really sorry about that by the way…" I fidgeted as he stood there and stared at me as if I was an alien. He then snorted and walked pass me to the door, "Yeah right, keep dreaming."

How rude! How could he not believe me? Well I guess I do look quite different, but still that was rude. I huffed and fixed my bangs to cover most of my eyes before heading inside the classroom and quickly took my seat before anyone could notice me.

Bless the lords Hyuuga-kun hasn't arrived yet so the seat next to me was empty. I shrieked when I felt someone tap my shoulder I quickly turned around to see Anna standing there smiling sheepishly. I also noticed that my manly shriek caught some attention so I apologized quietly while adjusting my bangs and hiding my face a little feeling embarrassed.

Anna giggled at me and dug into her pocket and took out a glasses case. "Ta-daah! Guess who's getting brand new glasses!"

"How'd you keep it in your pocket…?" I said staring at her in bewilderment.

"Hammer space." Was her only reply so I just slowly nodded at her.

"I thought that I wouldn't be getting this till later?" I asked.

"Misaki and I decided to get it yesterday instead, I hope you like the design Misaki picked it out. It's sorta plain." She said handing the case to me. I opened it to see a square glasses with orange frames, "Thank you, It looks cute." I said twisting it around in my hands looking at it.

"Quickly take off your contacts and put them on! I want to see how they look." Anna said excitedly bouncing up and down. I gulped and slowly tried to take off my contacts, I flinched and yelped when I poked myself in the eye.

"My eye!" I whined as I clutched my face tears forming. I heard a snort from across the room and I quickly turned my head to the direction it came from to see Hijiri-kun covering his mouth and looking the other way.

Urgh rude! He did not just laugh at me. I puffed out my cheeks in anger and tried to take them out again, this time succeeding. I smiled triumphantly and quickly put the glasses on and turning to Anna who started to squeal and clutched onto my face.

"They look so cute on you! Misaki thought that the square rimmed glasses would make you look too mature so I decided to get them in orange to bring out your cuteness!" I laughed at her excitedness.

"Sorry about that, I'll be sure to pay you guys back for buying these for me."

"Awe there's no need for that! Oh and one more thing Mikan, today after school we are starting your training!"

"Training?"

"To be a waitress, duh! Good luck though, Misaki is a strict teacher!" Anna said mischievously as she winked at me.

Oh god please save me.

**A/N: And that's it for now! I don't know when the next chapter is going to come out cause I'm pretty lost as of what to do next so if you guys wanna see anything just let me know and maybe you'll see it in the next chapter! Please drop a review, I feel sorta rusty after not writing for so long so I need you guy's opinions! And when I see your reviews I get motivated to keep updating.**


End file.
